Experimentando el Amor
by JackieDAM
Summary: Rachel logra una amistad con Quinn,ellas deciden experimentar y...lean :
1. Chapter 1

"LA MIRADA"

Rachel habría los ojos poco a poco ya eran las 8 am se le había hecho tarde para llegar a Mckinley rápidamente salió de un salto de la cama, se fue a bañar se vistió, bajo como rayo a despedirse de sus padres.

"¿Hija, no vas a comer algo?"- Pregunto Leroy recibiendo un beso de Rachel

"No me da tiempo papá enserio estoy muy atrasada Adiós nos vemos"-Dijo Rachel rápido y volvió a besar a Leroy en la mejilla.

Rachel llego su humor no era ya nada bueno, pero sintió alivio al llegar se adentró a los pasillos fue a su primera clase pero algo le decía que no la dejarían entrar su profesor era muy especial con la puntualidad.

"¿Rachel por qué tan tarde?"- Miraba seriamente a Rachel

"Emm...po...por que se me hizo tarde...emm…hubo una urgencia con mis padres...asi queme retrase..."- Rachel estaba nerviosa el profesor le causaba un poco de temor

"Ya veo una urgencia con sus padres... si es asi no veo el problema si la dejo afuera asi aprovecha y descansa"- Se dio la vuelta cerrando la puerta

"Diablos..."- Maldijo Rachel por debajo algo le decía que este no seria su dia solo esperaría a que llegara la hora del club glee para cantar, y sacar toda su frustración.

Caminaba así su casillero cuando sintió que choco con alguien tirando todos sus libros al suelo Rachel ya estaba de mal humor sumando esto se le estaba acabando la tranquilidad pero pensó que se tenía que controlar, no miro quien fue el que provoco el pequeño percance, solo escuchaba un "lo siento" inmediatamente bajo a recoger sus libros con una cara de pocos amigos sintió como su mano rozó con unos dedos muy suaves que le causaron escalofríos, levantó la vista se encontró con una rubia de ojos verdes con una sonrisa impresionante.

"Lo siento no me fije que venias"- se disculpó la rubia

"No...Quinn no tienes por qué disculparte fue mi culpa... estaba distraída"- Rachel estaba un tanto nerviosa, el trato que le daba Quinn era diferente al de otras ocasiones

"Bueno... ¿no deberías estar en clase?"- pregunto confundida Quinn

"Si pero el estúpido profesor no me dejo entrar por unos minutos que me retrase"- Rachel sonaba enojada

"hey tranquila... no es para tanto por lo menos no tenias examen no?- Miro a Rachel que bajaba la miraba y se mordia el labio lo que le llamo la atención- "jaja creo que eso si es un pequeño problema pero no te preocupes seguro te dara una oportunidad ya veras"- le sonrió

"Y ¿tu? ¿No tendrías que estar en clase?- Pregunto Rachel con curiosidad pero sin mirar a Quinn

"Tendría...- Levantando la ceja- Pero no creo que me dejen entrar ya perdi mucho tiempo como para ir de todas formas la clase me esta aburrida asi que tampoco me pierdo de nada"-Mirando a Rachel que no le dirigía la mirada.

"Bueno eso es verdad"- Dijo Rachel mirando unos de sus libros.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio no se les ocurría nada más para alargar la conversación, Quinn jugaba con sus dedos, Rachel solo hojeaba unas páginas de un libro el silencio incomodo empezaba hacer fastidioso hasta que Quinn hablo de nuevo

"Te quiero preguntar algo…- interrumpió Rachel

"Si dime"-Rachel se tensó un poco tratando de prepararse para la pregunta pensaba que era algo de Finn o algo ofensivo

"Porque cuando hablamos no me miras a los ojos sé que suena algo estúpido pero solo quisiera saber"- Pregunto Quinn al ver que Rachel hacia lo mismo miraba hacia el costado

"Por qué...mmm...no...No lo sé...supongo que me das miedo todavía"- terminado de decir eso Quinn soltó una risa

"Que de que te ríes… es la verdad todavía me das miedo… sabes que eres la ScaryQuinn de la escuela?"- Dijo de forma divertida Rachel dirigiendo su mirada a Quinn

"No lo sabía pero que bueno que todavía conservo el temor de algunas personas- sus miradas se cruzaron Quinn sintió algo especial al verla nunca se había detenido a dedicarle un momento a esos ojos color avellana un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo. Lo mismo sentía Rachel se perdió en los ojos verdes de Quinn unas palabras salieron inconscientemente de sus labios.

"Tienes unos ojos hermosos"-Susurro Rachel sin quitar su mirada, Quinn se sonrojo un poco había logrado escucharlo, su ojos se desviaron hacia sus labios, una sonrisa se escapó al pensar que sentiría besar esos labios, el momento solo duro unos minutos cuando tocaron para la siguiente clase eso las saco de su atmosfera las dos estaban sonrojadas por el momento.

"Bueno creo que deberíamos irnos si no podríamos perder otra clase"- Dijo Quinn acomodando los pocos libros que llevaba

"Si creo que es lo mejor"- Regalándole una sonrisa a Quinn, comenzó a caminar hacia su clase, su buen humor había regresado, de pronto escucho una voz y se detuvo.

"Fue genial hablar contigo Rachel"- Dijo Quinn levantando un poco la voz

Rachel volteo con una gran sonrisa, solo asintió dirigiéndose a su clase

"Tal vez el día no sea tan malo"- Pensó Rachel

**_Primer Fic, PRIMER CAPITULO CORTITO que escribó tal vez le guste, tal vez no, por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber si lo continuo o no gracias a los que leyeron y a los que se quedaron a mitad de capitulo también XD hice mi mayor esfuerzo :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapther 2: Amigas

Rachel había terminado con 4 clases su humor era muy bueno desde que había tenido esa pequeña platica con Quinn, no se la había encontrado supuso que la encontraría luego en el almuerzo no quería apresurar las cosas, quería que fuera su amiga pero no quería presionar y llegar a fastidiar antes de tiempo.

"Hola Diva" - Rachel se asusto sacándola de sus pensamientos- Tranquila soy kurt"

"Hola Kurt"- Se acerco a darle un beso en la mejilla- como estas?"

"Bien…bueno no tan bien como quisiera tuve un pelea con Blaine" -dijo kurt con voz triste

"No te preocupes , se van a reconciliar luego se le pasara el enojo" -Rachel acariciaba la espalda del chico

"Tienes razón pero bueno y tu que tal?" -pregunto Kurt con una sonrisa picara

"Excelente, tuve una charla con Quinn creo que seremos amigas"-Dijo con emocion

"Pareces mas emocionada de lo normal como si te fuera a pedir que fueras su novia-Kurt comenzó a reir"

"jaja como crees, ha estado muy cordial conmigo, no me llamo Berry eso ya es algo" -Rachel con tenia un brillo en los ojos que la hacia lucir tierna

"Si bueno pero no te apresures a sacar conclusiones me voy mi diva, te veo en el almuerzo?"

"Si nos vemos" -Acercandose para besar de nuevo la mejilla del chico

La hora del almuerzo había llegado, Rachel salio de su clase cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo, volteo para su sorpresa ahí estaba esa rubia con su hermosa sonrisa y esos ojos verdes que la derretían

"Hola"- Dijo Quinn con un poco de timidez

"Hola"- Rachel sintió nervios al encontrarse con la mirada de la rubia

"Quieres ir almorzar?"- Quinn pretendía que Rachel fuera su amiga asi que era un gran avance hacerlo asi

"Claro…si vamos"- Rachel notaba que se las quedaban mirando mientras caminaban por el pasillo no era algo usual verlas juntas después de la clase del Club Glee, la morocha miro a Quinn que estaba con mirando siempre al frente pero con una gran sonrisa la rubia volteo y sus miradas de encontraron, cuando Rachel volvió a mirar al frente sintió frio en la cara era victima otra vez del slushie, las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar aunque no se notaban por los restos que le había quedado e, corrió al baño Quinn no sabia como reaccionar solo sentía ira.

"Eres una idiota!" -Grito Quinn al mirar lo que le habían hecho a la morocha

"Disculpa? Acaso me hablas a mi?" -Dijo Sugar con tono desafiante

"Si a ti Idiota! Que carajo te pasa? Crees que es divertido hacer eso?"-Acercandose mas a la chica

"Para mi si! Y la idiota eres tu por defender a esa enana" –Retrocediendo un poco al ver lo defiante de la chica

"No le digas asi! Ella es como todos si?" –Con mirada de odio

"No ella es anormal! No se porque estoy discutiendo contigo a ti no te tiraron el slushie!"

"Pero ella es mi amiga!"-Dijo Quinn sorprendiéndose por sus palabras

"Quinn Fabray amiga de esa cosa! Jajaja no lo puedo creer haz caído tan bajo linda"-Con tono burlon lo que ya estaba sacandode quicio a Quinn

"A ti no te debe importar si es mi amiga o no por que no te largas! lárgate!"-Dijo Quinn tensando su mandibula

"A mi nadie me corre estúpida!"- Sugar le dio un empujon a Quinn

"Que diablos!" – Quinn le devolvió el empujon pero con mas intensidad a Sugar que quedo en el suelo

"Tu te lo buscaste!" -Dijo Quinn con odio antes de irse, lo que acaba de hacer podía meterse en problemas los padres de sugar eran poderosos e influyentes en la escuela, Quinn solo pensaba encontrar a Rachel y saber como estaba

"Hola Kurt! Haz visto a Rachel?"-Quinn tenia cara de preocupación

"No quedamos en almorzar pero no fue"-Kurt miro extrañado

"Ok umm… se que es algo estúpido preguntarte esto pero un lugar donde ella va cuando le tiran un slushie?"

"Por que…no me digas que…- Quinn asintió- "en los gradas donde ensayan las cheerios"

"Gracias!"-Quinn salio disparada hacia donde Kurt le había dicho, ahí estaba sentada con la mirada perdida se acerco poco a poco a Rachel

"Hola..como te sientes?" -Dijo sentándose junto a la morocha

"Harta! Ya no puedo Quinn asi no!, Siento que no valgo nada que no soy nada! SOY UNA BASURA!" -Comenzo a llorar

"No lo eres vales mucho Rach nunca había conocido a una persona que tan linda como tu" -Dijo Quinn con ternura tomando la mano de la morocha

"Porque mientes? Se que solo quieres hacerme sentir bien"-Dijo Rachel agachando la cabeza

"Que? No! Lo que digo es verdad sinceramente me considero una idiota por no ser tu amiga desde mucho antes en vez de hacerte sentir mal soy yo la basura! No tu!"-Dijo Quinn mirando a Rachel a los ojos

"No digas eso… entonces somos amigas?"-Dijo Rachel formando una pequeña sonrisa

"Por supuesto! No dejare que esta oportunidad se me vaya"- Quinn con una voz suave transmitia confianza a Rachel

-"Se que te perdiste el almuerzo te ahorre la molestia y consegui un sándwich - al ver la cara de Rachel era de preocupación -Vegano!" -Rachel sonrio y se acerco mas a Quinn

"Gracias...te puedo abrazar?"-Dijo con nervios

"Claro ven aquí" - Quinn cerro el espacio que las separaba la abrazo fuertemente, llenándose del aroma de Rachel, el abrazo duro mas de lo que pretendían hasta que Rachel se separo y la miro con ternura.

"Ahora come antes de que comienze la clase y no pruebes ni un bocado" -Dijo Quinn con una sonrisa

"Si claro!"-Rachel comenzó a Comer

"_se ve tan tierna… como desperdicie el tiempo con ella"-_penso Quinn

_**2do. Capitulo un poquito mas largo espero comentarios! **_


End file.
